The Next Adventure
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: A tribute that shows life after death for Fred Weasley.


Anyone who knows me knows that Fred is one of my favorite characters of all time. So this is just a little bit about his life after death. It will have a couple chapters (If people like this one). If no one reviews, then i will edit this chapter so it doesn't have much of a cliffhanger and it will just stay as a oneshot.

I own nothing that seems framiliar to you!

Happy Wizarding Independence Day! ~:)

* * *

><p>"<em>After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."<em>

_~Albus Dumbledore_

The world exploded around them and the wall came crashing down. Fred knew what was going to happen. He was going to die. His life didn't flash before his eyes, he didn't have a quick pang of regret for all the things he never got to do; And when the wall came crashing down on him there was no pain at all.

_I'm sorry, George_

This was the last conscious thought he had before the world went dark around him; a smile still on his lips.

000

It was very bright when Fred woke up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes quite a few times before he realized where he was. The red and gold around the room brought a grin to his face as he looked at the Gryffindor common room.

For a second he wondered where everyone was- before everything came back to him. The war, the fighting and the wall. He felt hollow inside with these thoughts. Would he be stuck alone in this room for the rest of his life?

_Alone._

Fred had never really been alone. George was by his side constantly, and now they both had to suffer. Suddenly Fred was filled with a great loss. How long would it be until he saw his brother again? Would he ever see him again? And what about the rest of his family? Like Ginny?

The red headed boy sat down in one of two chairs in the corner; the ones that George and himself had occupied for so long. Tears began falling down his face rapidly. He put his head in his hands and began shuddering.

Fred had never been one to cry. In fact, Fred hadn't cried since he was child. But now everything was coming out. He lost his whole family. He had no idea what would happen to him.

"It'll be okay, mate." A familiar voice said.

Fred looked up and was shocked at the man standing in front of him.

"Sirius!" he called, wiping the remaining tears from his face.

Sirius grinned at him and Fred realized how much younger he looked. He couldn't have been much older than him by the looks of it.

"What's going on?" Fred asked before thinking. "Is this real?"

Sirius' smile faded a bit as he sat down in the chair opposite of Fred. Fred tried to ignore the pang that shot through him as he thought of his twin sitting opposite of him.

"Well, you're dead." Sirius said blatantly. Fred nodded and Sirius was glad to know Fred didn't mind his bluntness. "And you're soul brought you to the place you were happiest." Sirius' grin returned as he took in the room they sat in.

Fred looked around too before closing his eyes. If he tried hard enough he could picture the common room full; right after a Gryffindor win. George and himself would be showing off their pranks. Hermione would be in the corner reading a book. Harry would be trying to escape the attention of everyone. Ron would be trying to get some attention himself, and Ginny would be trying to get Harry to notice her.

A small smile was on his face when Sirius said "I was brought here too when I died."

Sirius had on a reminiscent smile similar to Fred's on his face. "James came the second I died." He noticed the look on Fred's face and said "You're wondering why I came, aren't you?"

Fred nodded and Sirius said "Well, everyone started arguing over who would come meet you. You're quite the commodity here, Mr. Weasley."

The ginger boy was very confused and said "Who wanted to come meet me?"

"All the Marauder's, excluding Remus- he's still alive, and Lily. Your uncles really wanted to come too." Sirius smirked, "Eventually, I just snuck away from all of them in the middle of their arguing and came to meet you myself. That's why it took so long for me to get here."

"What's it like…wherever it is I'm going?" Fred asked. Trying to lighten up the situation, like he usually did, he said "You know, I thought George and I would have guaranteed spots in hell, considering all we've done."

Sirius grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You may have been the best pranksters since the Marauders, but everything you did brought joy and happiness. You guy's brought one of the only light spots in this war."

Fred thanked Sirius sincerely and Fred was glad Sirius looked so good now. He deserved happiness after the life he led.

"But to your other question of what it's like where we're going. It's a lot like the real world, in all honesty. We can still use magic, people have jobs, and you can do everyday things-" Sirius stopped and his face showed that he forgot to say something important.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. There is another option you can choose before going on to the afterlife. You can become a ghost. But becoming a ghost means that you can never-"

Fred cut him off; he already knew the answer. "I don't want to become a ghost." As much as he would love to see him family and friends, he knew he would see them anyway when their time to leave the earth came.

Sirius looked seriously relieved with this answer and he said "I'm glad. I pity those who choose the lifestyle of becoming a ghost, those who are too scared of death to move on. Believe me mate, life is good here."

They looked up when they heard something clatter onto the fireplace mantel. Fred recognized it as a floo powder container. Sirius popped up and said "Well it looks like it's our time to go." He walked over to the gold container that looked as old as time itself. "Ready, Fred?"

Fred was so close to saying "Ready, George." But, instead he just nodded his head. He would not get to finish that phrase until his brother joined him here. Sirius threw the powder into the flames and they glowed green.

Sirius put a hand on Fred's shoulder and guided them into the fireplace. They didn't need to say an address, they just began fall and twirl through the floo system. Fred took one last glance at the common room; though Sirius never said it, he knew this would be the last time to see it.

He felt as if he was leaving behind everything he had in that room. His one last chance at life. But, alas, the feeling left him the moment they landed in the fireplace of a kitchen.

"You're back!" a red head yelled.

"Hey Lily. Where's James? I thought he wanted to meet Fred." Sirius asked, looking around.

A sad look crossed her face as she said "He went to greet Remus."

Sirius' eyes widened and he said "What happened?"

"Someone killed Tonks and Remus killed him and then was shot with a killing curse from another Death Eater." A tear fell from her eye.

"At least they're together."

"But poor Teddy is all alone." A look filled with deep sorrow filled her face. "Just like Harry was."

Fred's mind was trying to comprehend everything going on around him. Here he was standing in the middle of a kitchen with Harry Potter's dead mother and God father talking about the final battle that he just died in.

The Prewetts just left once they saw you left already. They'll get you back for that." she winked at Sirius.

"How do you know what's going on in the battle?"

Lily looked at Fred and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here for a moment." She grabbed him in a hug. "I'm Lily Potter and I can see the final battle because of this." She walked over to something that looked like a pensieve; it was also golden like the floo powder container.

"You can say a name or a place and it will show you what's going on around that person or place." She sighed. "I've been tuning into multiple people since the beginning of the battle. I'm so sorry about what happened. "

Fred didn't know what to say. What could possibly be said to somebody apologizing to your face for your death? He looked closely at Lily and he could definitely see the resemblance to Harry.

Something else about her reminded Fred greatly of his little sister. The hair, the fierce determination in her eyes, and just the way she held herself made Fred think of Ginny.

Lily gave him another hug before going back over to the pensieve like bowl at the end of the kitchen. She watched over it with a worried expression. Sirius walked over to it too and motioned for Fred to come join.

Fred thought it was very odd to be watching Harry without him knowing. He was under an invisibility cloak with Ron and Hermione. They were inside the shrieking shack walking towards two voices.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw Severus Snape talking to the dark lord. Her eyes widened in horror as the scene before her played out. She was sobbing by the time Harry collected his memories and the man collapsed. Lily backed away slowly and ran towards the fireplace, grabbing the golden floo powder container.

"I have to go!" she yelled. "Severus Snape!" and then she vanished.

Fred stared in shock at Sirius who just watched the hysterical woman leave with a sad look in his eyes. Sirius turned back towards the pensieve and said "I think we'll find out more if we just watch."

And watch they did. By the time the story of Snape's life had played out, Fred began to pity the man he had made fun of so many times in his life.

The fire burst into flames once again and a grinning James, Remus, and Tonks stepped out of it. Sirius ran towards Remus and gave him a hug and then turned towards his younger cousin.

"I told you to go after him before I came here!" he cried. "But this idiot," he slapped Remus upside the head "Took too damn long to figure out he loved you."

The young Weasley watched in amusement at the bantering friends. The three of them reminded him of Ron, Harry and Hermione for some reason.

"Maybe we should prank snivellus when he gets here?" Sirius said excitedly.

Yup, he was definitely the Ron in the group.

Remus and James sent a hard look at their friend and Tonks rolled her eyes. Suddenly she noticed the red head.

"Fred," she nearly yelped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I died, apparently." He said blandly.

Lily appeared a few minutes later with Severus behind her, to the dismay of Sirius. Fred thought, but would never say it out loud, that Sirius was somewhat hoping Severus had managed to make it to hell.

James walked up to Snape and shook his hand.

"Thank you." He told the surprised potion's master.

"For what?"

"For looking out for my son," James said, "You were there for him (and quite cruel to him) when Lily and I couldn't be. For that I will be forever grateful."

Luckily for Snape, he didn't have to respond to this confession.

On the down side no one knew what was happening.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were all becoming fainter and fainter until they disappeared.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled.

He looked at her with a calm expression and said "It's okay. Trust me."

Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. She then walked away and sat down at the kitchen table. Severus stood in the corner of the room, awaiting Lily's return.

Fred took the moment of silence to take in Tonks and Snape's appearances. Tonks' hair was bubblegum pink and she looked exactly as she had when Fred had first met her; the woman who hadn't lived through the horrors of a war.

Snape looked…ageless? Fred couldn't think of a word to describe it. He looked neither old nor young.

The two sat as far away from each as possible and both held deep, thoughtful looks on their faces.

All three of them were trying to figure out what was happening to them. Tears began to fall down Tonks' cheeks and a sob racked through her. Fred sent her a pitiful look. She was mourning her son in a way.

Snape looked confused. Maybe he was wondering why he didn't make it to hell either.

Fred honestly didn't know how to deal with what he was going through. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"George Weasley." He called into the pensieve.

George sat cradling Fred's body; tears running wildly down his face. Ginny had her hand on his shoulder. Fred grimaced at the sight of them. George was like his other half and Ginny, next to his twin, was his favorite sibling. She was really hurting.

His mother was sobbing into his father's chest. Fred had never seen so much pain on his father's face as he did in that moment.

It felt like someone had stabbed Fred In the gut and was twisting the knife round and round. The guilt swept through him and tears began to make their way down his face. He clutched the pensieve as if it were his twin.

This sorrow that the two of them felt could compare to nothing else but utter heart break. They finished each other's sentences, knew exactly what the other was thinking; they were two parts of one whole. And now they were broken. Broken until the day they would meet each other again.

Fred felt extremely guilty and washed the thought away for hoping that it wouldn't be too long before that happened.

He couldn't watch them anymore because the pain was becoming too much. He sat down in the chair next to Tonks and three people in the room threw themselves an impromptu pity party.

Suddenly Snape stood up and walked over to the pensieve.

"Lily Potter." he said firmly.

Fred and Tonks looked at each other in confusion. What was he doing?

The two sat up and walked over and looked over the Potion Master's shoulder curiously.

Those who had just previously dissapeared from the room were standing next to Harry.

Tonk's mouth was open, Fred's eyebrows were arched and Snape himself looked confused. How was this possible?

The three watched the sight before them and Tonks was openly crying at the reunion between Lily, James and Harry.

As Fred watched his friend, he couldn't help but compare Harry to a young child as he talked about death. He looked so young, innocent, and scared. Not someone who deserved to die.

"He has to sacrafice himself. After everything." Fred said somewhat angrily. His family and friends had done so much to protect him and now it came down to this. He punched the wall in frustration. This wasn't fair.

One by one Sirius, Remus, James and finally Lily disapeared from Harry and appeared in the kitchen again.

They all held very solemn looks on their faces and James was holding a crying Lily. Fred assumed it must be hard to see your son walk off to his death.

They all crowded around the pensieve to watched the events. Nobody said anything as Harry Potter faced Voldemort. When the flash of green light hit him everyone looked away-excluding Severus.

"Look." he said quietly.

They all did and were shocked to see that not only Harry had fallen- but Voldemort as well. Fred felt like cheering at the prospect of Voldemort going down but then remembered his friend was dead.

Then not even a minute later Voldemort rised.

The anguish around the room was uncomprehensible. All hope seemed to be lost. The only hope for the world was dead.

Narcissa Malfoy announced to the Death Eaters that he was truly dead.

"No need to sound so smug about it." Sirius muttered darkly.

"James, which one of us are going to meet Harry?" Lily asked.

James knew she was leaving the decision up to him, but he saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to be the one to greet him in this new life.

"Go ahead Lil. Bring him home." he said with a gentle smile as he caressed her cheek. She nodded her head and walked over to the fireplace.

They all watched as she yelled "Harry Potter."

They eyxpected her to vanish but absolutely nothing happened.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

She tried again and still got the same results.

Fred glanced over into the pensieve and yelled "Look!"

Gasps were heard around the kitchen. Harry Potter was alive and fighting.

"But Narcissa said-" Remus began.

"I always knew she would turn away from evil at some point in her life!" Sirius yelled with a fist pump.

Everyone glanced at him oddly.

"Hey! She's my cousin afterall. She wasn't _always_ a bitch!"

The other marauders and Fred laughed joyously.

Lily quieted them and made them watch the battle happening below.

Fred watched as Ginny battled alongside Hermione and Luna.

He grinned as he saw how well his sister was fighting, he was so proud of her, but he had to hold back a growl as green light barely missed his sister.

He could have killed the woman but his mother took his place for him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Fred's mouth dropped open in a combination of shock, amusement and fear. What if his mother got killed?

Sirius was outright grinning. "Mother Weasley against Bitchatrix."

Everyone laughed at that nickname and even Snape's lips were curved upward.

'Bitchatrix' taunted Mrs. Weasley about the death of Fred causing him to smile faintly at his mother's protectiveness of him.

Fred was in awe as he watched his mother kill that evil woman.

The whole kitchen whooped with joy and Sirius pat Fred on the back.

"Your mom is one hell of a woman."

Fred couldn't help but agree.

The kitchen quieted down as the final battle approached.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting people-" Harry said, staring the Dark Lord himself in the eyes.

"Hmmm, who is he sounding like?" Sirius said with a glance to a blushing Lily.

"I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"And adding a punch do the end of this speech like James would." Remus said dryly.

He grabbed Lily's hand and proudly said "That's our boy."

The kitchen once again silenced itself though. The final battle was approaching.

As Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Lily buried her head on James chest, not being able to watch.

But at the same time Harry raised his own wand and yelled his signature spell. The two flashing lights and collided. None of them were breathing as they watched.

"YES!" James yelled excitedly.

The kitchen erupted in elation. James pulled Lily into a kiss and Tonks fell to her knees in happiness. Sirius stared prancing around the kitchen in an odd little dance. When Lily pulled from James she ran towards Severus and gave him a hug.

He was too surprised at first, but then his face transformed into a smile and he hugged her back.

Fred thought it may have been the oddest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Lily stepped back and grabbed James' hand. "Call everyone- Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, the whole lot of them! We're throwing a party."

They all cheered once more and Fred could hear from the open windows of the kitchens that celebrations were already beginning all around them.

000

"It can not be done." he said with a sad look in his usually twinkling eyes.

Years had passed since the final battle.

Fred had moved into a house with Sirius Black and Collin Creevey. The three of them had gotten along great and Sirius was glad to finally have a house to live in of his own. Prior to them showing up he had lived with Lily and James and he had told them he was "Tired of those disturbing nights"

Fred spent his days playing Quidditch with his new friends, coming back to Lily and James for a delicious meal by Lily that could rival his own mother's, and would watch those he cared about that were still living.

Which is what brought him to where he was at now.

"But, Sir, he's just not moving on! I need to do _something_." he said pleadingly.

It seemed that people were finally moving on from his death. Ron and Hermione were slowly nearing their wedding day and Harry and Ginny were happily living together.

Even his mother was getting better. She buried herself in wedding plans for her youngest son and it seemed to take her mind off of the son she lost.

_"Your mother got the worse end of the stick." Lily once told Fred. "I at least _knew _where Harry was and that he was safe." _

But then there was George.

The joke shop was still running but he was never there. He went only once a week for not even two hours. It brought back too many memories that he didn't want to think about.

He wasn't dating anyone simply because he thought that if Fred never got to get married, he shouldn't either.

He was torturing himself.

"But there is nothing i can do." Dumbledore said.

Fred looked at him with desperate eyes. "But you don't understand! He needs to move on. He needs to realize that I want him too."

Albus put his head in his hands and said "You, like so many others, think I can do everything. But, I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, that I can't even conquer the boundaries that divide us from the living."

Fred slumped in his seat and put his head in his hands.

Dumbledore just wans't understanding how important this was. George needed to get a move on with his life and the only way he would is with Fred pushing him in the right direciton.

"Alright." he said defeated. If Dumbledore couldn't do something, no one could.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!<p> 


End file.
